


Dear Lover (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [114]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You leave Poe little notes to read before he goes into work every morning.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642





	Dear Lover (Modern AU)

Poe woke up with you snuggled up on your side of the bed. He looked at his bedside to check the time and next to the clock was a bright sticky note with your writing on it.

Smiling, he picked it up and read it:

_Dear Lover,_

_I’m not working today. Don’t wake me up unless you want to get punched in the face. Love you! -xoxo_

Poe snickered as he opened his drawer and tossed the little note into the drawer, a plethora of other notes you’ve left him collected inside. They were all brightly colored sticky notes like the one he’d just found. Different little things each time.

Closing the drawer, he rolled over to face you and pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek, proceeding to slide out of bed to get ready for the day.

He goes to the bathroom to take a piss and right above the toilet, he sees another note:

_Dear Lover,_

_Don’t forget to flush and put the toilet seat down! -xoxo_

He chuckles because, yes, he does tend to forget to do that and it annoys you, but it’s always so endearing to see your little reminders every so often about it. Once he’s done, he, indeed, flushes the toilet and puts the seat back down.

As he stops at the sink to wash his hands, he sees another note:

_Dear Lover,_

_You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever met. Can’t imagine my life without you. -xoxo_

After he’s cleaned up, shaved, he dresses up for the day. He pulls on the familiar jumpsuit on that he wears when he goes into the shop. With another kiss to your head, he heads to the kitchen to make his morning coffee and lunch.

When he opens the fridge, there’s his lunch bag with yet another note from you:

_Dear Lover,_

_Packed my leftovers from last night for you. Never getting that mushroom chicken again. Yuck! -xoxo_

He rolled his eyes with a smile. He told you not to get the mushroom chicken, but you said you were feeling adventurous. So you ordered it, proceeded to dislike it, and vowed to listen to Poe a lot more regarding food to eat.

Popping in a Keurig cup and setting his mug underneath, Poe starts up his coffee, pulling out the milk and sugar while his coffee brews. While that goes on, he takes some bread slices and pops them into the toaster.

While he waits, he thinks of last night, a faint smile on his lips of the sweet memories…

_After Poe got off work, he came home to you still dressed in your work clothes curled up on the couch watching tv. He toes off his shoes and swiftly moves to you, pressing a kiss to your lips, “Hey, baby.”_

_“Hey, lover. Go take a shower and get dressed for me, yeah? We’re going to the Chinese place Rey and Finn recommended.”_

_“You got it, babe!”_

**Pop!**

Poe jumps from the sudden pop from the toaster. He mentally scolds himself as he plucks the pieces of bread and places them onto a plate.

The knife scrapes along the burnt areas of the toast, filling the silence of the kitchen.

“Still can’t stand how you like to eat burnt toast.” You quip as you pad your way into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from your eyes. You yawn as you hug him from behind and kiss his shoulder, “Morning, lover.”

“Morning,” he murmurs and turns in your arms, leaning in for a kiss, but you lean back.

“I have morning breath!”

“Don’t care!” He says with a laugh, pulling you in and pressing his lips to yours.

When he pulls away, he whispers, “I love you.”

“Ditto, lover boy. Now, hurry up and get outta here. Han hates it when you’re late to the shop.”

Poe then stuffed his face and downed his coffee. With a quick kiss, he’s out the door, “See you later, babe!”

“Bye, lover!” You holler back before the door closes behind him.


End file.
